


Demons

by pump_the_breaks



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, logicality - Freeform, uhh do i need a warning for denying feelings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pump_the_breaks/pseuds/pump_the_breaks
Summary: Logan's started to develop feelings for Patton, and he would rather fight off a literal army of demons than confess.





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt i used was "Person A would rather fight a literal army of demons than confess to Person B"

Logan honestly didn’t know when he started noticing these things.

He didn’t think much of it at first. He was just observing, that’s all. Then he realised he ‘observed’ Patton more than the others.

He noticed the little things about Patton.

Like how his face lit up when someone laughed at his joke. Like how his eyes twinkled when he smiled. Like how he was always the first to laugh.

It was the small things.

He didn’t notice these sorts of things about the others, so why Patton? What made him special? What was it about Patton that made metaphorical butterflies flap around in his stomach?

Logan wrote it off as something to look into later. Surely it was nothing. And he was hesitant to search his symptoms, as the internet often associated symptoms with the worst things possible. (Once he searches his symptoms and the internet said he had the flu- he had a cough.)

He forgot about it for a week or so, until they were filming a video with Thomas and Patton giggled.

This wasn’t out of the ordinary. Patton giggled quite a bit. But something about it made the metaphorical butterflies return.

“Logan? Logan?” Thomas asked.

“Right! Sorry! I zoned out for a second.” Logan replied quickly.

Thomas shrugged it off.

–

Later that night, Logan decided to finally look into his symptoms. I mean, how badly can google make these symptoms out to be?

So he googled them and the first result to come up was you have a crush.

Logan frowned. That can’t be true. He didn’t have confusing feelings. He didn’t deal with them. He was logic. Feelings were Patton’s thing.

Shrugging it off, he closed his laptop and went to sleep.

–

Over the next few weeks, Logan noticed more things about Patton.

How he always saved the last cookie for Virgil. How he stumbled over his words when he was tired. How he tripped over his own feet at times.

It was…. endearing.

It made the butterflies return.

But Logan couldn’t have a crush, could he? He was logic. Not morality. Not creativity. Not anxiety. Logic.

–

Roman came to talk to him later that same week.

“Logan?” Roman’s voice came from outside his door.

“Come in!” Logan called back.

Roman entered the room and walked over to Logan’s bed before sitting down.

“Logan, I need to talk to you about something.” Roman started.

“Go ahead.”

Roman took a deep breath.

“Do you like Patton?”

Logan froze. The question had caught him off guard. Did he like Patton? No. He couldn’t. He’s logic.

“No. I’m logic. I don’t get crushes.” Logan stated, paying extra attention to what he was doing.

“Are you sure? Because-”

“Roman. You’re the fanciful side. Creativity. Romance. You get crushes. I’m the logical side. The brain. Facts. I don’t get crushes.”

“Just because you’re logic doesn’t mean-”

“I don’t get crushes. Thank you and goodbye.”

Roman sighed, knowing he wasn’t going to get anything more out of him.

He left the room, but not before glancing back at Logan, who was frowning.

–

Logan thought about what Roman said.

What if he did get crushes? What if he was lying to himself? Would that help fuel Deceit’s power?

“I like Patton.” he whispered.

Logan’s eyes widened.

“Oh god, I like Patton.”

He sighed and lay down on his bed, staring st the ceiling.

He’ll deal with it in the morning, when he’s not tired and can think logically.

–

The butterflies returned during breakfast.

Logan was getting sick of them.

Maybe they’ll go away if he tells Patton about his feelings.

Logan scoffed at himself.

He’d rather do anything than that.

After breakfast, Logan asked to speak to Roman privately.

“Roman. I have a crush on Patton.” Logan said, as soon as they were alone.

“Took you long enough.” Roman muttered.

“What do I do?” Logan asked.

“Tell him.”

Logan scoffed again.

“I’d rather fight a literal hoard of demons than admit to Patton that I like him.”

Roman smirked and gestures at the doorway behind Logan.

There was Patton. In the doorway.

“You like me Logan?” Patton asked.

Logan blushed.

“I-I mean-”

Logan was cut off by Patton giving him a kiss.  
Patton giggled at Logan’s deep blush as he pulled away.

“I like you too.”


End file.
